Naggings of the Heart
by Lunatari
Summary: This is my second chance at a story. My last one sucked. Read this it is much better.


"You fools you think that you can kill me now that I'm immortal?" Naraku said with a smirk as he watched Inuyasha, Miroku and Sango run at him, almost as a predator would its prey. "The jewel granted me immortality and now I am invincible."  
  
"You Bastard you'll pay for all the harm you caused," Inuyasha hissed as he jumped into the air. Red and white flashed as Inuyasha descended bringing the unsheathed Tetsuasaiga with him. Inuyasha smirked as the blade sank deep into Naraku's right shoulder but then frowned as he heard Naraku start to laugh. 'Why would he laugh unless- he yanked Tetsusaiga out of Naraku and brought his gaze to Naraku's wound. He gasped, there was absolutely no blood and his amber eyes widened further as he watched the wound close, leaving the skin completely healed.  
  
Naraku laughed at the shocked expressions on all their faces. Miroku and Sango had finally caught up and were staring in open mouthed horror at Naraku's healed flesh. "You idiots I already told you I'm immortal, I can't die!" and with those final words he exploded. Thick streams of deadly miasma poured from the darkness where his body used to be.  
  
"Miasma!" Sango yelled bringing her gas mask to her face and with one motion returning her faithful boomerang, Haraikotsu, back to its usual position on her back. Miroku hastily brought his long sleeve to his mouth and nose as he Sango turned to Inuyasha who stood staring blankly at the approaching miasma. "Inuyasha , Inuyasha! Get Kagome and meet us somewhere in that forest!" Sango called and pointed toward the forest south of where they were standing. Inuyasha nodded to show he heard and set off to find Kagome.  
He glanced back once to see if his friends had made to the forest and saw nothing moving. 'I hope they made it safely away,' he thought grimly, 'because Kagome is my responsibility and must be put first, now if only I can find her.' Inuyasha kept his eyes glued to the ground as he leapt from tree to tree, searching for some sign of movement or the glint of white along the rocky terrain below. 'Stupid wench she can't have been thrown too far,' as Kagura had been injured when she had used her wind to send Kagome out of the battle.  
  
****************************  
FLASHBACK  
***********************  
  
"NARAKU!" Kagome screamed desperately trying to bring attention away from Inuyasha and to herself. When that didn't work she knew she had to do something some thing noticeable. She turned slightly and saw them. Kagura and Kanna. They stood watching with excitement, at least Kagura was, Kanna just stood there with her poker face on. Yes she knew she was crazy, that this was suicide but what could she say, she loved the white haired inu hanyou more than life itself. She drew an arrow and aimed briefly and fired. Kagome was no fool she knew that she could never penetrate Naraku's demon barrier, even with the power of her sacred arrow so she had aimed instead for something she could hit. Kagura screamed as the unexpected arrow struck her an inch from her heart. It worked, Naraku turned from his fallen prey to see what the commotion was and smiled slightly at the scene before him.  
  
Kagura stood there with an arrow sticking out of her chest, clawing at it trying to get it out. The arrow was glowing white, it was purifying her. Finally losing patience Naraku strode over to where Kagura stood and winced but pulled it out in one sharp tug. Kagura screamed curses at Kagome before launching herself at Kagome and both falling to the ground , scratching, biting all the way. (AN Can you spell catfight ^ _^ ) Kagura won of course but Kagome got in a few good hits one being on Kagura's now black eye. Miroku and Sango butted in grabbing Kagome and pulling her hurriedly away. They than ran over to see how Inuyasha was faring seeing as he hadn't made a witty comeback, that always meant there was something seriously wrong with him.  
  
Kagome stood up to run to them but before she could she was stopped by Kagura's winds and they dragged her back. She screamed immediately for Inuyasha but since he was apparently dead to the world help came in the form of a little kitsune. "Let Kagome go you meanie!" shippo yelled and dug his sharp fangs into Kagura's arm. She hissed in annoyance letting Kagome go to shake the little fox off, it was harder than she thought the furry little bastard just did not seem to want to let go.  
  
Finally getting a hold on Shippo's bushy tail she yanked harshly until came off and with a flick of her wrist shot him into the woods. Kagome yelled Shippo's name before bringing up her bow to shoot angrily at the wind sorceress, but before she could manage to shoot Kagura had raised her fan and began calling the winds to dump Kagome somewhere far away. She hadn't found her experience with the shiny arrow 'fun' at all and did not wish for another any time soon. Kagome screamed, kicking against the wind that had suddenly picked her up and as everyone watched some in horror and some in amusement (AN: I'll let you decide who is who) as she rose higher and higher into the air. Sango and Miroku watched in helpless dismay as she was blown away by the winds. ( AN: I'm sorry even I know that that part is corny ?_?) "Kagome!" Inuyasha screamed finally recovering enough sense to see what was happening in his surroundings. But it was too late Kagome was already out of view.  
  
Kagura smiled smugly and was about to return to her earlier position next to Kanna who had not moved an inch or looked the least bit concerned. (AN: Very protective older sister aint she? ^_^ ) But she stopped dead in her tracks when she heard what Naraku had to say, "Kagura it seems to me that you are beginning to be more of a nuisance than an asset to me. I'll just have to fix that," Naraku said with cruel smile on his lips as he walked towards her. Kagura's eyes widened as she realized what he meant, and she tried to run, that is until Naraku produced her glowing red heart in his heart and began to squeeze with increasing pressure. Kagura fell to her knees as crying out in pain as tears of frustration ran down her cheeks. Naraku was in the process of grabbing her neck when Haraikotsu came flying at him out of nowhere. Hissing in anger Naraku jumped back to avoid the near hit and in the process dropping Kagura's heart which flew to her and entered its place in her chest. Naraku stared blankly before turning to face the wielder of the massive boomerang. "Why did you save her? She did absolutely nothing to help you in fact if I recall correctly she was the one who just threw Kagome a forest and a half away."  
  
"I swore that I would let no more die at you hands Naraku not even her," Sango spat. Catching Haraikotsu and getting ready to swing again. Miroku and Inuyasha both raised their weapons and they all charged.  
  
*************************************  
END OF FLASHBACK  
  
*************************************  
  
"I wonder where that bitch ran off to," Inuyasha thought aloud as he landed on the branch pitching sideways he slipped and as he cursed he felt a hand grab his own and pull him up onto the feathery surface.  
  
"Right here hanyou," Kagura said calmly letting his wrist go. He growled at her his ears flattening against the sides of his head. Kagura laughed. "You act more like a puppy than I thought."  
  
Inuyasha blushed mortified and covered his ears hurriedly, all the while mumbling not so nice stuff under his breath. "Why did you do that"he said referring to the incident before.  
  
Kagura laughed again before suddenly turning serious. "You and your friends saved my life and I have a debt to repay you. Now lets get out of here before the miasma gets she said even though by the looks of it, it was calming down. "Don't be fooled that cloud of miasma is going to burst and when it does you do not want to be close by."  
  
"I won't leave without Kagome," Inuyasha said stubbornly looking at her warily from the corner of his eye.  
  
"Lets go get her than," Kagura said and the two of them sped off in the direction of the lost schoolgirl.  
  
*****  
  
' I hope that Inuyasha and Kagome are all right,' Miroku thought glancing at Sango who looked sad but determined. 'Because if they die I don't know if Sango could take it. I know for a fact that I would be sad but I will in the meantime act normally for now after all we are safe.'  
  
"Sango," Miroku called walking over to her and bending to her level.  
  
"Yes, Miroku?" Sango asked turning her eyes to him.  
  
Slap! "hentaii!!" Sango screamed slapping him hard across the face. He fell over with swirly eyes and a big red handprint on his left cheek. Miroku groggily raised his head to look at the angry Sango only to discover she wasn't so mad any more. Actually she looked as if she were about to cry. Alarmed Miroku got up and crawled to her and she instantly threw her arms around him and started sobbing, he hesitantly put his arms around her not quite sure of her state of mind. When she didn't rebuke him he sighed and thought sadly, 'Inuyasha, Kagome please come back safe and sound, more relies on you than you realize.'  
  
*****  
  
Travelling at high speed Kagura and Inuyasha were desperately searching the ground for any sign of the missing teenager. They were having no luck and that was obviously grating on some already frayed nerves.  
  
"I didn't throw her this far," Kagura positively howled in frustration.  
  
"I should hope not!" Inuyasha screamed.  
  
"Its not my fault she pisses me off," Kagura screamed back at him.  
  
Inuyasha was about to retort that it was when he suddenly sensed the presence of another demon, this one not very friendly and according to the scent coming off of them in waves he knew exactly who it was. Kagura looked at him curious as to why he didn't respond to her statement. He answered her curious look. "Sesshoumaru," Inuyasha said quietly.  
  
"Sesshoumaru! Just what we need now, the gods are probably laughing at us now and if I weren't so friggin tied up at the moment I'd go up there and kick there sorry asses," Kagura ranted. Inuyasha wasn't listening, there was a difference to his elder half brothers scent today. He could smell human blood wafting in nauseating waves from that direction but that wasn't very uncommon. Sesshoumaru was not exactly known for his kindness towards humans and if annoyed enough he was capable of massacring an entire village. But this scent tingled at his senses it was slightly familiar he was drawn to it.  
  
Inuyasha interrupted her mid rant, "Kagura, I need to have a talk with my brother would you please fly us there." Kagura turned incredulous eyes to him and stuttered, "Y..you want ... What!! Are you insane the fumes have gotten to your head haven't they . They have I knew it, it is suicide to go near let alone talk to your psychotic brother do you want to die, and if I may remind you we are living on borrowed time. Who the hell knows when that freaking poisonous time bomb is going to be set off and you want to run off and have a chat with your brother, hey why not bring tea and crumpets while your at it. Oh and don't forget to say your prayers cause your going to need them!" Kagura screamed.  
  
"Calm down you bitch I don't think that Sesshoumaru will attack us today I think something happened to his human tag- along, what's her name....Rin." Inuyasha calmly told her.  
  
Kagura sighed and said, "I am reduced to this saving scary Miko's with the help of a crazy hanyou and saving little girls..... What the hell went wrong in my life?" Kagura asked rhetorically but still turned in the direction the smells were coming from.  
  
*****  
  
Sesshoumaru was shocked and that didn't happen very often. He had been travelling with Jaken his toad- like servant and the human girl Rin when they had suddenly been attacked by a white star cat demon. They were rare and never came out very often except for hunting and mating once a year. They lived on a small island off Japans Eastern coast where winter lasted all year round and there was no spring there only tall mountains and cold lakes. So he was confused to say the least as one jumped out of the trees to the right white hair blowing in the wind as she darted towards the girl Rin and scratched her injecting a lethal poison into the humans bloodstream.  
  
Rin collapsed in a heap as Sesshoumaru came out of his frozen state and turned his gaze from the already disappearing cat demon to Rin as he stalked to her side already knowing there was nothing he could do for her. The white star's poison melted you from the inside out completely destroying the body. If there was no body then there was no way Tenseiga could possibly bring her back. There was only one cure for this sickness and it was closely guarded by the healers at mount Fuji. They would never give to him even if he could make the journey in time. ' Why do I care so much for the little whelp she is human after all,' Sesshoumaru thought as he picked Rin up and put her on his lap. Jaken stood there stunned and then he started mumbling to himself like the madman he was.  
  
A cold breeze swept through the clearing and he pulled Rin closer giving her all the body heat he could. He sniffed the breeze searching for even the hint of danger. 'I smell.... A fox demon; not really dangerous enough , toad.... Jaken really needs a bath, and..... Miasma?! Hmm that meant Naraku was close by', he smelled the air again and froze. 'I smell Inuyasha with...Naraku!'  
  
******  
  
Kagura sighed for what seemed like the100th time in an hour as they quickly got closer to the inu youkai. Too close for her peace of mind, she glanced over at Inuyasha and sighed yet again. He sat absolutely still his eyes closed, his hands clenching the Tetsuaiga as if it were a life line. She turned her eyes back to the forested area below.  
  
Inuyasha opened his eyes and shook his hair back letting the wind caress his hot skin. They were closer, much closer to his half brother. He sighed and said abruptly, "were here," to Kagura. She nodded her eyes glazed over and she shook herself before glancing down again. There in the clearing about t half a mile away was a speck of white that vaguely looked human shaped or in this case demon shaped. As they got closer she was aware of the heavy scent of a sick person.  
Inuyasha stood as the feather slowly began to descend to the grassy land below. He watched as Sesshoumaru gently moved the small girl from his lap to the ground and stood up raising an arched eyebrow at the pair. 


End file.
